


Take a Chance

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Week after week Hermione endures seeing Theo come into the coffee shop she frequents. Finally, she takes a chance and is surprised to learn she's not the only one.





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one-shot written for the 2019 Rare Pair Fest over at Hermione's Nook. I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for reading this over super last minute. You are a rock star! Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione/Theo + Coffee Shop

Hermione knew that coming into the coffee shop as often as she did was certainly not aiding in getting her work done. That and the fact that she wasn't even a big fan of coffee made her presence in the shop odd. Sure, she purchased a cup of tea now and then, but she was well aware the baristas and other dedicated patrons loathed the moment she walked in the door and took up the booth in the back corner.

But coming to this shop was the only way she was going to see him. Theo, that is. She knew his name from the baristas calling out his order. Oddly enough, though, he never stayed. He always picked up his drink at the counter and then left. To Hermione, it was maddening. She desperately wanted to talk to him and discover what he was into other than history. He always had a history book tucked under his arm. Last week it was on WWII. The week before, the Roaring Twenties.

Hermione knew Theo had gone to Hogwarts with her, but she didn't truly know anything about him. She was unable to glean any information from Harry either. He'd mentioned Theo working at the Ministry, but Hermione had no idea what department. That led her to believe it was the Department of Mysteries. So, basically stalking this coffee shop was the only way she was ever going to be able to bump into the wizard.

It was well past five when the wizard in question finally pushed into the shop. It was raining, and Hermione found her eyes drawn to the way he tousled his hair to get the raindrops out. His eyes were dark but full of light. Inside her chest, Hermione's heart thumped. It was now or never. As Theo approached the counter to make his order, Hermione swiftly packed up her files and shoved them into her purse. She quickly downed the last of her cold tea and slid from the booth.

She wanted to time their chance meeting just right. Using her curls to shield her face, Hermione continued to pack up her belongings as she surreptitiously watches Theo out of the corner of her eye. As he picked up his drink and headed for the door, Hermione straightened up and did the same. Just as he was about to open said door and head outside, Hermione muttered a spell to rip the bottom of her bag. Her books and files went tumbling to the ground at their feet.

"Oh!" Theo exclaimed, stopping short. "Was that my fault?" He immediately dropped to his knees to help her with the mess.

"No, I think my bag just split, is all," Hermione muttered, her cheeks ablaze even though she had planned this. "Thank you for helping."

"It's not a problem," Theo replied as he handed her a few files. As his eyes met hers, they lit up with recognition. "Granger?"

She took the files from him and stuffed them in her arms. "Theo?" she asked shyly.

"I thought that was you," Theo said, smiling now. He helped her to stand and then took in her disheveled appearance. "What are the odds that your bag broke just now?" he asked, playfully elbowing her.

"Just pure luck, or not," she said, unable to keep a smile from forming on her lips. She'd waited weeks for this moment. "How are you?"

Realizing where they were, Theo opened the door and gestured for Hermione to follow. "I'm doing well. Just stopped in for a coffee before heading back to the office. I work nights at the Ministry. How about you?"

Working nights would explain why Hermione never saw him or was able to find out anything about him while at work. "I'm doing well too. I just got promoted to the MLE department."

"That's great," Theo said as they began walking down the street. "I'm in the basement, if you know what I mean."

She nodded. "I do. Do you enjoy that?" Unspeakables weren't really allowed to discuss their business much.

"Actually," Theo began as they paused at a corner. "It's not horrible. I wasn't expecting to like it as much as I do, but I hope to be out of there someday. Working nights isn't exactly ideal. I never get to go hang out with friends or have dates."

"Dates?" Hermione said with a squeak as Theo eyed her up and made her cheeks flush again.

"Yeah," Theo muttered. "I've been dying for a chance to talk to you…"

"What?" Hermione was so confused. What was he talking about? "What do you mean?"

"I have a confession to make," Theo said and placed a hand on her forearm. "I recognized you a while back and have been coming into this shop as often as possible to hopefully get a chance at talking to you."

"You have?" Hermione asked and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He looked embarrassed now.

"It's just that… I've been doing the same," she admitted. Pulling him out of the way so that other passerby could cross the road, Hermione continued, "I even orchestrated my bag breaking tonight."

"You didn't," Theo exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "I feel rather horrible about that then. I actually used magic to break your bag so I'd have a reason to stop and help you."

Glancing down at her tattered back and all the files in her arms, Hermione just shook her head. "That explains why this thing looks the way it does. It didn't stand a chance with both of us using a ripping spell."

"Not at all," Theo mumbled and then took hold of her arm. He tugged her into an alley and then used his wand to fix the bag. "Here," he said, taking all the files from her. "Let me help you for real instead of making a bigger mess."

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly as they both put her books and files into the bag. When that was done, she tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled up into Theo's face. "I'm glad we had this chance to talk, Theo."

"Me too," he replied, reaching out and gently taking hold of her hand. He squeezed it a little and said, "Can I take you out to dinner on the weekend? I have Saturday nights off, and I'd like to see you more than just a quick glimpse in the coffee shop."

"I'd love that," she said and then slid up onto her tiptoes. Quickly, she pecked him on the cheek. "Send me an owl with all the details, okay?"

"Absolutely," Theo said and then checked his pocket watch. "I have to get to work, but I'm definitely not going to forget to owl you."

"I look forward to it," Hermione said and then waved goodbye as Theo hurried from the alley and toward the Ministry.

After he was gone, Hermione just stood there grinning from ear to ear. What a coincidence that they both had been looking for a way to meet face-to-face? Whatever the case, Hermione grabbed hold of her wand and prepared to apparate home. She was really looking forward to this weekend now and the chance to spend time with Theo. She no longer had to pine away in the coffee shop waiting for a chance to talk because they both had taken one, and it worked out for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
